


cover the earth with roses

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Movie, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was silly of her to feel this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover the earth with roses

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rumi's poem, "[This Will Not Win Him](http://exceptindreams.livejournal.com/14890.html)" and doesn't have anything at all to do with the story except that I keep reading poetry and certain lines remind me of Anne and Wentworth. *shrug*

It was silly of her to feel this way, she thought. It must've been. No matter how many years have passed between them, they knew each other better than they did their families; there was no logical explanation for why she was feeling this nervous, as though she were meeting Frederick for the first time. Frederick! She relished the thought of using her beloved's Christian name. Always, always, in public, it had been Captain Wentworth. It wasn't always so. Once, a long time ago, it was Frederick in her mind and heart she thought of, but when they separated – when she rejected him, she went back to thinking of him as Captain Wentworth. She didn't deserve to call him Frederick then.

But now they were husband and wife and she was free to call him whatever she wanted. Beloved… dear… husband… heart and soul… She was free to do other things too now. The very thought made her blush. Tonight, they would share a bed for the first time and Anne felt… would she be adequate?

She hadn't had much experience, but she wanted to be enough for Frederick. Enough for him to be happy for the rest of his days. Because, the simple truth was, he made her happy – utterly and wholly happy. Her days before Frederick had seemed cloudy – cloudy and cold – and when he came into her life, it was as though the sun warmed everything in sight and left her bright and content. She wanted to be the sun for Frederick. She wanted to be his everything - like he was hers.


End file.
